Book 5: Detachment
by Anonymous Scribbler
Summary: Following Book 4: Balance. Korra struggles with her feelings for Asami. As the Earth Nation rebuilds, Kaito, among the new wave of Airbenders, forms the Imperialists, a group of Airbenders who believe there should be a single united Air Nation. He seeks revenge for past Airbenders who have been exploited by the other element Nations in the past.
1. Chapter 1: Rebuild

Chapter One

"Rebuild"

* * *

The small lake sparkles in the sunlight. Everything in the Spirit World feels richer and brighter. "Ah!" Asami yelps. A spirit splashes water at her and Asami begins to fire back. It's a water fight, and it seems the spirit is winning. Asami's red bikini decorated with white polka dots stands out, even with the bright colors of the Spirit World around her. She has nothing but a smile on her face. She seems truly happy.

Korra watches Asami splash around with the small spirit. She lounges on a branch of a short stubby tree. The height from the branch to the ground is only 4 feet. The avatar's feet dangle. Watching Asami has been something she began doing ever since they entered the spirit world. She noticed that Asami's presence is breathtaking, and for the past couple months, Asami had begun to change in Korra's eyes. The moment she held her hand before entering the spirit world, she felt an electric current pulse through her veins. It was unlike anything she's ever felt.

Korra giggles at the sight of the spirit pushing Asami into the water. Asami surfaces and scrunches her face unpleasantly. Korra continues to giggle. Asami comes out of the water and approaches Korra. _My God she's beautiful_ , Korra thought to herself.

Asami grabs a towel and dries herself off. "That was not funny," she claims as she rubs the towel onto her legs. Korra tries desperately to focus on something else: the trees, the sky, anything but her legs.

Asami hangs the towel on the thick branch. She comes up to the avatar and leans into her. _Oh my God, what is she doing?_ Korra asks herself. She could breath in Asami's blossom scent from how close Asami had gotten to her.

"Sorry, I just need to get my clothes," Asami apologizes. She grabs her backpack rested behind Korra. Korra lets out a mute sigh. Her cheeks had turned bright pink, and Asami noticed.

"I didn't know the Avatar blushes," Asami teases. Her smirk is playful and luring.

Korra panics. She's been trying to read Asami this whole time, but it sounds like she doesn't feel the same way as she does for her. Korra has been in love with Asami, but Asami isn't in love with Korra. That thought haunts her mind repeatedly.

"Can I ask you something?" Korra blurts out. She's known to sporadically word vomit intense thoughts or feelings. In case those forgot, she blurted out her feelings for Mako the second she thought of it.

Asami puts her shirt on and begins sliding into her pants. "Yeah, of course," she replies.

Korra pauses for a moment. _How should I word this? …Word this? Come on, just shut up and ask her!_

"Have you ever felt a certain way, but you knew you shouldn't?" she asks. _Ok, maybe I shouldn't have asked at all._ It felt like she suddenly swallowed a nest of butterflies. If she had, she hoped Asami didn't notice.

Asami taps her chin in an effort to REALLY think about it. She seems so casual, as if Korra didn't have a hidden question underneath the question.

"Yeah, I have," she finally speaks. Korra thought Asami had taken five years to think about it. She continues her thought, "when I kissed Mako while you two were dating, I acted on that feeling. I shouldn't have, but I'm kind of glad I did."

Korra's face goes completely blank. _Okay, you're glad you kissed Mako. I didn't need to know that._

Asami notices Korra's uncomfortable body language. The last thing she wants is for Korra to get the wrong idea. She breaks the silence, "I'm glad because it allowed us to become so close. I love you, Korra. I'd choose you over Mako any day." She laughs.

Korra's heart tries pounding out of her chest. This is it. The words she's wanted to hear for months.

"You'd choose me over Mako?" the avatar asks slowly as she tries to take in what Asami just confessed.

Asami realizes how her words could be misinterpreted. She doesn't want Korra to feel uncomfortable, and the last thing she wants is for her to lose their friendship. She quickly corrects herself, "I mean, you're such a great friend and losing you would be so devastating to me."

Those aren't the words Korra wanted to hear. A sudden wave of anger washes over her. Here she was emotionally unstable because of her, and Asami is standing there completely normal. Rejection has never been easy for Korra.

Korra jumps off of the branch. She brushes off her pants.

"I think it's time to go back," Korra mumbles. She begins to head towards the Spirit Portal.

Asami stares at the back of Korra's head. "What just happened?" she asks herself.

* * *

A construction worker keeps a heavy concrete slab elevated in the air. He's getting tired from holding it up for so long. His supervisor holds his hands out in the shape of a football field goal to get a better perspective.

He shouts out, "to the left!"

The worker obeys. The slab slowly moves, then suddenly-

-Bolin jumps from a rooftop and uses the slab to push off onto another rooftop. Veins pop out of the worker's neck from his struggle of carrying Bolin's weight. He drops the concrete slab. It breaks. Bolin looks behind him.

"Sorry!" Bolin calls out. He continues sprinting through the rooftops.

Republic City has been under construction since Kuvira's attack on the city six months ago. Buildings are in need of complete remodeling, and the people of Republic City are all hands in. It's a team effort to get the city back up and running.

Bolin jumps from one building to the next. His speed picks up rapidly. He makes eye contact with city hall. He laughs victoriously. He gets to the last rooftop. He launches off the last rooftop and Earthbends several pillars towards the ground. He bounces off each pillar and lands in front of city hall.

"Wahoo! In your face!" he chants. He brushes off non-existent dirt off his shoulders.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Bolin's still got it," he brags.

"Oh, he's still got it alright," a mysterious voice, teases.

Bolin turns to find Opal casually leaning against a branch. Her crossed arms and casually posture hint that she's been there for quite some time. Bolin's smile quickly forms into a frown.

"Aw man…" Bolin complains.

Opal approaches him and kisses him on the cheek.

"At least you still have your good looks," she winks.

Bolin cracks a wide cheesy smile. He's proud of his looks. He's a good looking guy and knowing his girl thinks so too gives him such a confident boost. Bolin notices Opal staring at the Republic City spirit portal. The two have been doing well, and Bolin had been falling deep for her the more they spent time together.

"When do you think Korra will come back?" she asks in amazement of such a power force in the city. The portal has allowed ordinary citizens to enter the spirit world freely without having to travel to the Northern or Southern water tribes. The beam of light has continued to shine and pierce the sky since Korra had opened it.

Bolin shrugs, "Avatars need vacations too. She better bring me back a souvenir. Like, one of those bobble-heads or a t-shirt!"

Opal grabs onto Bolin's collar playfully. "How about we get you some dim sum?" she pulls him away.

"The key to my heart," Bolin grins.

* * *

King Wu lounges at the long stone conference table. Ba Sing Se continues to stand as the Earth Kingdom's capital; however, a new form of government has taken place. It's now a representative democracy, where officials from each state are elected to represent their region. King Wu recently stepped down as an absolute monarch to establish this new form of government with the help of the United Republic Council. Tenzin observes among the new representatives facilitating the newborn government.

King Wu states, "I want people to have a good taste in their mouth when they say 'Ba Sing Se'!"

The representatives stare. They don't respect King Wu, but they allow him to continue his unproductive rant.

"That's why…" he pauses and clears his throat. Mako brings over a poster display with a poster-sized board covered in a black cloth.

Mako has been assigned to stay with King Wu, until the Earth Kingdom's full transition into its new government. He had to abruptly leave after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. He didn't get a chance to say bye to Asami and Korra, though it was due to them disappearing during the festivities. He misses home, but keeps in mind that he's almost done with his duty here, then he can return to Republic City and work under Lin Beifong.

"My fellow officials, I give you… King Wu's Dim Sum Emporium!" King Wu announces. Mako, annoyed, simultaneously lifts the black curtain off the poster.

King Wu's head overtakes majority of the poster as he holds a large dim sum with chopsticks towards his mouth. He looks like he's about to demolish the poor food.

Tenzin forces himself to show support of King Wu's proposal.

"What an insightful presentation, King Wu. Your business proposal can open up a lot of job opportunities for the people," he focuses on the bright side. He continues, "the council has called you here, because they'd like for you to maintain your position as King, but an inactive King."

King Wu frowns, "an inactive King?"

Tenzin nods, "Yes, think of it as being the people's king. Their role model, or mascot of the Earth Kingdom."

King Wu grins. He loves the sound of that. He'll be able to live the life of luxury without gaining a worry line on his forehead.

"I'd love to be the kingdom's mascot," King Wu replies.

The representatives smile at their accomplishment. They finally can win over the people of the Earth Kingdom with King Wu's charisma. The council dismisses King Wu.

King Wu bursts out of the double doors filled with much pride. Mako follows behind him dragging the presentation along.

"This'll be great! We get to live in the palace for free! I don't even have to make any drastic decisions!" King Wu belts out with enthusiasm.

Mako heard the word "we" come out of the King's mouth and a sudden nervousness settled over him. He had to tell the King he wouldn't be sticking around. He began enjoying the King's company, but he didn't belong in Ba Sing Se.

"About staying in the palace…" Mako begins.

King Wu raises his eyebrows, but suddenly understands where Mako is going with this.

"I get it. Listen, Mako. I know you're not used to luxury, but you don't have to feel bad for using me! I can take it," he says as he wraps his arm around Mako.

Mako gives a slight smile. "It's not that. I have to get back to Republic City, now that everything here is situated, and you're situated," Mako replies.

King Wu lowers his head. He loves Mako at this point. He finally has a person he can call his best friend, and now he's leaving to a city far away. Yes, he can visit him anytime, but if he did, he knew Mako would be too busy to see him. He was losing the only friend he had, and the feeling was heartbreaking.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Chapter 2

"Welcome Home"

The warm night breeze is comforting on Korra's skin. It's just what she needs to keep her in a calm state from her conversation with Asami. They didn't talk the entire boat ride, nor did they speak when they left the Spirit World. Korra felt angry, but more so embarrassed. She felt she shouldn't have brought that question up, because now she only felt anger towards Asami.

They remain silent as Korra drives the boat with her water bending across Yue Bay towards Air Temple Island. One could cut a diamond with the tension in the air.

Korra slows the boat down and parks it in front of the small dock. Asami immediately jumps out, but she holds out her hand for the avatar to take. Korra completely ignores the hand and gets out of the boat herself. She bypasses Asami and heads up the dock. Asami huffs out in frustration. She stomps behind Korra.

Korra reaches the top of Air Temple Island. There isn't a soul in sight.

"That's weird. Where is everybody?" Korra ponders. It's the first time Asami had heard her speak in a couple hours. She thought maybe the avatar was addressing her. She immediately jumped at the opportunity to answer.

"Maybe they're all out and about. It's still early," Asami assumes. Korra doesn't respond back to her. Asami lets out a loud sigh, hoping Korra will address it by asking what's wrong, but nothing.

Asami knew their conversation in the Spirit World caused their silence, but she had to wonder why. She couldn't express her true feelings to the avatar, because well… she's the avatar. The avatar would never go after someone like her. She has no bending powers. She's just a plain girl with a large, failing, company on her shoulders. Korra wouldn't be attracted to that.

Korra peers across the courtyard. She can sense something is off. She immediately heads towards the house. Asami follows cautiously. Korra slowly opens the door. The room is completely dark. She steps into the house when suddenly-

-"Surprise!" everyone shouts. The lights flicker on, and Korra can now see Tenzin, Bolin with his arm around Opal, Jinora standing shyly next to Kai, Bumi, Kya, Ikki holding onto Meelo's shoulder to control him, Pema smiling wider than Yue Bay, Zhu Li dusting Varrick's coat, Korra's parents beaming with pride, and even Lin bothered to show up.

Naga dives onto Korra and licks her to death. Korra giggles as she tries pushing the polar bear dog's face out of the way.

"I'm glad to see you too, girl," Korra replies to the giant lovable being. She floats back up to standing position.

Korra makes her rounds of greeting everybody. Asami watches Korra's smile light up the entire room. She notices how much of a magnet Korra is, and without her, the people in that room wouldn't endure pain in their cheeks from smiling so much. Korra is the light of their lives; the light of her life.

Bolin approaches Asami and extends his arms as much as he can.

"Asami!" he exclaims. He embraces her in a tight Bolin hug that makes you feel like you're about to explode any second.

"Hi… Bolin…" Asami struggles to breathe. Bolin's eyes widen. He immediately lets go of her.

"Sorry! I've just missed you two so much!" he states in excitement. Nobody can be more excited about anything than Bolin. He's the positivity everyone can't stand, but secretly strive for.

Bolin continues, "How was your trip? When you two suddenly vanished from Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, I was like 'oh no, they were kidnapped!', but then Jinora saw you two in the Spirit World, so that calmed me down a bit." He grins wide, waiting for Asami to answer.

Asami gives off a fake smile, "It was fun. We just relaxed and enjoyed the spirits there."

To save her from talking anymore about it, Opal comes up to them.

"Hi Asami," Opal greets her. They embrace. "We're so glad you two are back," she adds.

Asami smiles, "It was about time for us to come back to reality."

Opal nods in agreement. "Seeing you two, and how close you both are to just get up and go anywhere together, is just so cute," Opal comments.

The words felt as though Opal knew something was off about them. _Could she tell my feelings for Korra?_ Assami asks herself. The thought is terrifying. Asami knows she has to keep her desire of the avatar bottled up, but if Opal knew, then who else did?

"We're just friends," Asami blurts out forcefully.

Opal raises her eyebrow. "I know… that's what I was talking about," Opal assures with a cautious tone.

The silence rings in all three of their ears. "Well, I'm going to go check on the food," Opal breaks the awkward silence. She leaves as quickly as she can.

Bolin hesitates, but finally asks, "You okay?"

Asami shakes off the nerves. "Never better," she replies. Her face looks like someone used duct tape to keep her smile on.

* * *

Korra takes a seat at the large table set just for the occasion. Steam rises to the ceiling from the foods placed around the large table. Every one observes the table deciding where to sit.

Meelo scans the foods. An imaginary lightbulb dings above his head. He's found the perfect seat. A large cooked beef sitting on a serving dish calls out to Meelo, at least he thinks it's calling out to him. He immediately sails up and gently drifts down into the seat in front of the main course.

Tenzin purposefully takes the seat next to Meelo to monitor his son's table manners.

Korra stares out at the table full of food. Her mind is somewhere else. She struggles to ignore her feelings of embarrassment. _Asami doesn't feel that way about me. I should just let her be._ The thoughts were painful, but she knew she had to distance herself. Knowing Asami will always be just a friend pains her.

As Korra stared off, a figure takes a seat next to her; Asami.

She leans into Korra and whispers, "You can't ignore me forever."

Korra remains silent. She can't even look at Asami.

"You have to tell me what I did wrong, Korra," Asami demands. Her patience is running low.

Korra huffs under her breath, "later."

Frustrated by the avatar's tone, Asami boils in her seat. _Fine._

Bolin plops into his seat on the other side of Korra.

"Be honest. How much did you miss us?" Bolin eagerly asks. Pabu jumps onto Bolin's shoulders. The fire ferret squeaks, asking the same question.

Korra laughs. She pats the top of Pabu's head, and then proceeds to pat Bolin's head.

"I missed you two a lot," she replies chuckling.

Asami couldn't resist overhearing Korra's conversation with Bolin. The avatar's laugh heavies her heart.

By this time, everyone has taken their seats. Conversations fill up the room.

Bumi smacks his hands together and rubs them in excitement. Kya stares at her brother's strange personality. She's still not used to his quirky behavior. Maybe that's where Meelo gets it from?

"I haven't eaten all day!" Bumi exclaims. He grabs a warm loaf of bread. Just before he puts it in his mouth-

-Tenzin announces, "Before we eat, I'd like to say a few words."

Bumi lowers the loaf in sorrow. Kya pats her brother on the back to comfort him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bumi," Kya rolls her eyes. Bumi crosses his arms and gives his younger brother the death stare. Tenzin has learned to ignore Bumi's reactions.

"The nations are now living in peace. The Earth kingdom begins to stand on its own again, and Republic City rebuilds towards a new era; an era of peace. This new age couldn't have been done without Avatar Korra," Tenzin declares.

Everyone focuses their gaze at Korra. She nervously smiles. Usually, Korra would bask in all this attention, but her recovery and betterment hasn't been fulfilled yet. Ironically, she felt she couldn't have done it without all the people that were staring back at her.

Tenzin raises his drink. "Korra, I've watched you grow and thrive into the station of a true avatar. I'm so proud of you, and we are all so glad you're back," Tenzin adds.

"To avatar Korra!" everyone yells out. Drinks clink together, causing a sound like wind chimes.

As her loved ones celebrated her return home, Korra couldn't help but feel useless. People believe she's saved the world, but has she really done so alone?

* * *

The moon bounces light off Yue Bay. It's close to midnight, and Korra needed some air. She leans on the railing overlooking Republic City. The city lights are beautiful in an unnatural way. It's fascinating just how much Republic City has gone through, and yet it stands strong and tall. Korra couldn't help but admire it.

Suddenly, her thoughts are interrupted.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Korra turns to find Tenzin standing strong and tall. The resemblance is uncanny.

Korra turns and leans back on the railing.

"I'm fine," she replies.

Tenzin chuckles, while shaking his head. "You've always been so stubborn," he states. The thought of stubborn Korra at the age of 6 makes the air bender smile.

"I'm not stubborn," Korra retaliates.

"Okay, you're not stubborn," Tenzin sarcastically agrees.

Korra focuses her attention on an inanimate object. She could feel Tenzin's aura prying at her to open up.

Korra sighs. "I'm starting to lose myself," Korra admits.

Tenzin raises his eyebrows at that statement. It's not something he understands, but he's witnessed in many.

"What do you mean?" he asks, fishing for more information.

Korra pauses. The weakness she had facing against Kuvira flashes in her mind. Her head lowers.

"I'm not strong enough to live up to my ancestors. Every opponent I've faced, I've failed miserably," Korra replies, her tone growing hopeless.

Tenzin places his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra, you cannot expect yourself to be at your full potential yet. You have so much to learn, and so much to do," Tenzin reassures her.

Korra lifts up her head and looks at Tenzin. His slight smile gives Korra a small sense of hope and motivation. He always seems to have an answer for every situation.

She instantly hugs Tenzin. He wraps his arms around her, knowing she needed someone to just physically be there.

Tenzin notices Asami approaching them with caution. He smiles and grabs Korra by the shoulders. He puts the avatar at arms distance to view her face.

"You're the strongest person I know. Don't forget the power you hold." He leaves. As he passes by Asami, he nods in assurance that she will be able to help the avatar in some way.

Korra observes Asami as she walks over to her. Asami's jet black hair sways perfectly with the warm summer breeze. Her figure is effortless, and the sight of her makes Korra nervous. _This is completely unfair_ , Korra thinks to herself. Here she is completely miserable, and Asami is coming at her like she just won Ba Sing Se's annual pageant. _I mean, come on…_

"Could we talk?" Asami asks.

Korra nods. Maybe it was time to face this and get it over with.

"What happened in the Spirit World? We were doing just fine, and then suddenly… we weren't," Asami states.

The words coming out of Asami's mouth saddened Korra. She doesn't want to push Asami away, but what choice does she have?

Korra took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You talking about kissing Mako…" Korra pauses. She has to make something up. The truth would only ruin what they have.

"…just brought back old emotions," Korra finishes. The lie was unexpectedly painful. Who would have thought a little white lie could feel like a hundred spears stabbing you all at once?

Asami takes her eyes off Korra. She stares out at Republic City. She didn't respond to Korra's lie. In fact, the silence lingered on for, what Korra believed was, about ten years. Finally, Asami answered her.

"Do you still love Mako?" Asami asks.

"Yes of course I do! I mean… no? But, yes…" Korra stuttered. Yes she loved Mako, but not in that way. She moved on, clearly.

"I understand," Asami says.

Korra tries to read her face, but she can't guess what Asami must be feeling.

Asami adds, "It's okay if you still love him. You two are great together."

"I don't love him," Korra huffs. The frustration builds inside Korra. She could feel her heart practically jumping out of her throat.

"Korra, if you're afraid of what I'll think, don't. Mako is a great guy. I don't want you to think I'm in the way of anything," Asami assures her.

Korra's lie gave her the out she needed, but a strange feeling took over her. She didn't want Asami to believe her lie.

"You're not listening to me," Korra closes her eyes. She doesn't know what to do at this point, but an urge picks at her. _Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it._

"How am I not-" Asami begins.

Korra opens her eyes, grabs Asami by the back of her neck, and kisses her. Asami's lips felt softer than she'd imagined. She held tight onto the back of Asami's neck, wrapping her left hand around Asami's waist. The kiss feels intoxicating to Korra, and she doesn't realize the consequences of what she's doing right now.

Korra let's go of Asami and quickly stands back. Her cheeks suddenly feel hot. Embarrassment is an understatement of what she's feeling.

"I'm sorry," Korra spouts. Without another word, Korra runs and shoots herself off the ground. She vanishes.

Asami watches Korra disappear. She touches her lip. The kiss left her lips tingling.


	3. Chapter 3: The Abandoned

Chapter 3

"The Abandoned"

BAM. Feet smack onto the ground from high above. A figure dressed in a black hooded cloak observes the Northern Air Temple, still in shambles from Zaheer's attack. The feet relax and tread forward.

Construction on the Northern Air Temple has been neglected due to Kuvira's destruction on Republic City. The air temple continues to sit in abandonment until renovations on Republic City reach completion.

Several other figures smack onto the terrain. Dust picks up as each feet land on the ground. Airbenders. They immediately follow behind the mysterious figure.

Among the Airbenders stands Tomo. He had lived his whole life as a non-bender, just like many others, but the opening of the portals gave Tomo the capability to air bend. His curly black hair flows in the light breeze. His leaf-green eyes fixate on the figure. He's devoted to the figure, and the figure has taught him everything he knows.

He notices the figure staring up at the broken structure above them. Hardened lava has engulfed the lower region of the temple. The abandoned temple reminds Tomo of the history of his newly inherited ancestors. Visions of destruction and genocide flash in his mind. Screams of withering life echo in his ears. He stares up. The cracked temple sparks a fire of rage in Tomo. The destruction of buildings happens in every war and battle, but neglect does not occur to any other nation. This thought pries at his very soul.

"Tomo. Embrace your frustration," the figure speaks out.

Tomo places his hand on his head. The other Airbenders whisper amongst themselves. The figure's knowledge of Tomo's feeling astounds them.

The figure turns to view his group of followers. The figure is Kaito. His lava red eyes seem daunting, but can attract those who stare into them; a paradox. Sin seeps from his smile.

"It's time to restore this order," he states. Without warning, he forces the Earth to eject him up to the Northern Air Temple's entrance. Kaito can earthbend as well.

His followers gasp at this rare sight. Tomo feels inspired by his leader's strive and ability. His leader can bend two elements! This is unlike anything ever seen in history.

Tomo breathes in as much as his lungs can take. He takes off after Kaito. The other followers join. It's time for change. The avatar has forgotten the Air Nation, but Kaito will replenish the abandoned.

* * *

SWEAT drips off Korra's face. Her embarrassment from the night before formed into aggression. She had to find some way to relieve the uncomfortable feeling in her gut.

The emptiness of the gym in the pro-bending arena allows Korra to express her frustration. Weights lay unorganized throughout the gym and dirty towels lounge on equipment.

Jinora meditates far from Korra on the hard ground. Her eyes remain closed, but she listens carefully to Korra's actions and frustrated huffs.

Korra air-punches a hanging sand bag with half force from a distance. She's got more power than that, but breaking equipment will stop her workout short.

She stares at the punching bag as it swings back and forth from her last blow. Her own face appears on the bag; triggering her anger. She jabs the bag consistently. She doesn't stop, and although she begins to feel fatigued, she continues to hit the bag with both hands.

Jinora opens one eye, feeling disturbed by the constant punching. She shuts her eye.

"Beating up an inanimate object won't strengthen your bending," Jinora reminds the avatar.

Korra continues throwing blows at the bag. "It's the only thing that works," Korra replies, panting.

"Meditation heals the mind," Jinora states with certainty. Her meditation has only improved since becoming a master airbender.

Korra huffs at her statement. "Not anymore."

Korra's comment worries Jinora. Her eyes open. She lightly floats to her feet and approaches Korra. She places her hand on the avatar's shoulder. This stops Korra from punching the bag.

"We'll try it together," Jinora assures her. Korra takes a deep breath in and follows Jinora as they sit on the ground and cross their legs. Jinora immediately closes her eyes. Korra watches Jinora, and then proceeds to close her eyes.

A sensation vibrates around her body. The feeling is in comparison to someone holding their finger extremely close to one's body without making contact. Her sight blackened by her eye lids, but slowly the blackness blends to white. A black figure from a far distance begins to approach Korra. Korra's excitement grows as the figure draws closer. She's finally rebuilt a connection with one of her avatar ancestors.

The figure comes face-to-face with Korra, and the blackness of the figure comes to light; Asami. Korra quickly opens her eyes in panic. She leaps up, completely startled and slightly disturbed.

Jinora's eyes open. Korra's disturbance alarms her.

"Korra, what happened?" Jinora asks, deeply concerned for Korra's wellbeing.

Korra breaths in and out repetitively, trying to calm herself. "I can't."

"You can't meditate?" the question worries Jinora as it comes out of her mouth.

The question angers Korra. She can't meditate. The one thing that can heal her and allow for her bending to grow is paralyzed by Asami. The amount of power Korra has given to Asami, emotionally, must be severed.

Korra can feel her blood boil. She suddenly BASHES the punching bag far from her. The bag absorbs as much shock as it can until it completely breaks off the chain and slams into the wall.

Jinora stands still. She's seen the avatar broken down, but not as tormented as she feels now. She's unsure of the thoughts that harass Korra, and Korra was not ready to share those thoughts with anyone.

Korra watches the dust rise from the beaten bag. Satisfaction has never tasted so bitter.

* * *

MAKO enters the revolving door and guided to the lobby of Republic City's police station. Haruki, a cop-in-training, lounges at the receptionist desk. He spots Mako crossing the lobby.

"Mako!" he shouts.

Mako turns towards the direction of the voice. He notices Haruki, but doesn't recognize him. He flashes a fake smile and waves uncomfortably as he continues walking towards the bank of elevators.

"Come here!" Haruki motions him over.

Mako eyes the elevators then proceeds over to Haruki, annoyed.

"Hey…" Mako begins, waiting for Haruki to save him from not knowing the man's name.

He does, "Haruki. You don't know me, but I sure do know you! You're a legend here! At least I think so!"

Haruki's enthusiasm deters Mako from wanting to speak to him. It's over-the-top and drains the energy out of him.

"Nice to meet you, Haruki," Mako nods and proceeds to turn and walk away.

"Wait! Any advice for a cop trainee? They've kept me on front desk so far, but I want to show them what I can do," Haruki asks cheerfully.

Mako thinks for a moment. He notices Haruki's young facial features. The young man won't be able to grow a beard until he's at least sixty, and his dimples give him an almost cartoonish look. Nobody will take the poor man seriously.

"Try frowning more," Mako finally advises.

Haruki gives Mako a confused look. "Frown more?"

Mako adds, "Yeah, you want to show them you're tough, right? Start with your demeanor."

There's an awkward silence. Haruki doesn't really know what to do with that advice. Yes, it's obvious. Just frown more, but it's not the advice he wanted from a hero of Republic City.

Mako sighs. "Puff out your chest," he demonstrates.

Haruki does his best to puff out his chest. He looks more like a penguin than a person, but Mako pays no mind to that.

"Keep your arms firmly to your sides. Don't let them flap around," Mako instructs.

Haruki stiffens his arms to his sides. Now he's just a penguin whose been stuck in a block of ice.

"You look great. Very strong," Mako lies.

Haruki's face beams with pride. "Thanks Mako!" he says.

Mako nods and makes his way towards the elevators. Behind his back, Haruki keeps his stiff posture and nods at fellow cops passing by the receptionist desk.

LIN observes the ongoing construction of Republic City from her high-rise office. A knock interrupts her gaze over the city.

"Come in," she instructs.

Mako peers in slowly. It's in one's best interest to enter Lin's office with caution. Lin turns around and shocked to see Mako in her office.

"Mako, you've returned from Ba Sing Se?" Lin questions.

Mako smiles and nods with pride. "I've completed my assignment, and I'm ready to go back to detective work," he says.

Lin stares at Mako, utterly confused.

"I filled your detective position a month ago," Lin breaks the news.

Mako's heart sinks. "I thought my orders were to keep Wu safe until the Earth Kingdom resolved their political difference," Mako replies.

"You're right," Lin acknowledges. "But, we thought you planned on staying there after you completed your objective."

Mako remains silent. Everything he worked hard for has suddenly disappeared.

Lin studies Mako's saddened face. Although people see her as cold and heartless, she still finds herself feeling empathetic for others.

"I'll tell you what. You can have a spot as detective here on the Force," Lin states.

Mako's face beams.

"Your partner will get you situated on the Force's objectives as of now," she adds.

 _Partner?_ The word sucks the enthusiasm out of Mako.

* * *

ASAMI dips her feet in the water of Yue Bay. She's perched on the dock as Meelo splashes more water than Ikki can handle. Ikki uses her airbending to push a large wave over Meelo. He disappears underwater. Finally, he pops his head up for air.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Meelo complains.

Ikki shrugs, "There's no rules to airbending."

Asami laughs at the siblings' rivalry. If she had siblings of her own, her world would be a less lonely place.

Rapid footsteps grow louder behind Asami. She notices Meelo and Ikki fleeing their spot as quick as they can.

"Bonsai!" Bolin yells at the top of his lungs. He jumps over Asami and cannonballs into the bay. The huge splash barely gets Asami. Bolin surfaces and squirts water out of his mouth like he's a fountain.

"You almost got me wet, Bolin," Asami teases. Bolin's smile is as wide as Yue Bay.

"Maybe mine will do the trick!" Opal shouts as she cannonballs over Asami. The wave Opal makes most definitely gets Asami.

Asami freezes in place. Meelo and Ikki laugh at her dripping clothes. Asami attempts at shaking off the water.

Opal surfaces up.

"You just had to do it, did you?" Asami asks jokingly. She wrings out her shirt.

"Someone had to," Opal smiles.

Asami laughs at herself. She's completely soaked. As she tries drying her hair and shirt, she spots a boat speeding towards them.

Asami's stomach begins to flutter as she spots Korra in the boat, but as the boat nears, her heart begins to sink.

Korra's shoulders slump as she sits in the boat. Jinora airbends the boat towards the dock of Air Temple Island.

The boat slows to a stop once it reaches the dock.

"Hey, Korra! How was training?" Ikki asks enthusiastic.

Korra musters up enough energy to show a slight smile. "It was alright."

Her response hinted at the others to not say a word. Asami couldn't help but to stare at Korra, even though Korra kept her eyes down the entire time.

Asami pushes herself off the ground. She reaches her hand out for Korra to grab, but the avatar ignores it. Korra gets off the boat without Asami's help and immediately heads up the trail towards her room.

"Korra!" Asami calls after her.

Jinora jumps off the boat onto the dock.

"She should be left alone for a while," Jinora suggests.

The avatar makes her way up the trail. Asami had the sudden urge to bolt after Korra, but what would she say? That she loved her? Would that fix their wound or put more salt in it?


End file.
